


The Life and Times of MakoHaru

by jhoward



Category: Free!
Genre: Adoption, Child, Humor, M/M, makoharu - Freeform, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoward/pseuds/jhoward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru was always cut out for parenting. Short one-shot. First time AO3 user.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life and Times of MakoHaru

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marah/gifts).



"Haru, I thought this was what you wanted." Makoto gestured to the small house around them. "You told me you were ready."

"I was ready. But now it's actually a thing. It's not just paperwork we shuffle endlessly. She's here. She's in a crib down the hall."

"Haru, she is your daughter too-"

"Yes and I love her but-"

Makoto pulled his husband into a tight hug. "You need to do this."

Haru sighed. "Tell me one reason why you think I can handle this."

"One: you're a great person, husband, and will be father. She will love you." He kissed Haru on the forehead. "Two: you're not this alone. I only have to run up to the store for fifteen minutes, max, and I'll be back before you know it." Kiss on the nose. "Three: She's asleep." Lips.

"Plus, I have to go back to work sooner or later!" Makoto said with a grin.

He offered a small smile back. "I love you." Haru said looking up into his eyes.

"I love you too. Now I need to leave. You can handle her. It's not like she's a teenager who's trying to sneak out her window past curfew, right?"

Haru's face fell flat and morphed into a look of pure terror. Makoto gave him a look of concern. "What is it, Haru?"

He uttered one word that sent a shiver down both their spines. "Boys." 

They both shared a laugh, and Makoto headed towards the door. "Have fun with our daughter, Haru." Haru gave a small wave at the fleeting form of his husband. The only thing being heard now was the tick of the grandfather clock in the living room, and tires crunching on gravel. 

Of course, as if on cue, a soft cry was heard down the haul. Haru stood, paralyzed for a moment, trying to decide if he was imagining it or if it was actually happening. He figured out within a minute that it was not his imagination as the soft sobbing soon turned into full out crying. He ran to the side of his daughters crib.

"What do I do?" Haru questioned out loud. He ran back into the kitchen and put a pan of hot water on the stove. Going back into the babies room, he picked her up, oh so carefully, and cradled her awkwardly. She somehow managed to readjust herself into the upright position, and Haru began shushing her all the way back into the kitchen.

By now the water was boiling and he put the bottle in. Wailing, he bounced her a little in his arms. Without any time to spare, the bottle had finally finished warming up. He checked the temperature on his wrist singlehandedly and gave it to her.

Looking back, Haru was pretty sure it did nothing but make the situation worse.

Bottle now on the floor, he decided to go back to quietly shushing her. He walked into her bedroom and sat on the rocking chair that was facing the window. He began the rhythmic way of rocking back and forth. The wailing soon turned back into crying.

"You know my grandma used to do this with me. I'm sure she'd do it with you too if she could. She would of loved you." He began humming. 

This shut Sora's crying down to sobbing almost instantaneously. "You like that, huh?" He began humming louder, and soon began singing the song his grandmother had sung him, softly.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." He only made it through the song three times before she was asleep. 

Haru would have sang it a fourth, regardless that his daughter was asleep, but a voice behind him made him stop. "I knew you'd be okay." Makoto came up to the side of the rocking chair and knelt down. "Do you want me to take her?" He whispered to them.

"No." Haru quickly whispered back. "I mean, I can put her down. I want to sit here for a little longer."

Makoto stood and kissed them both on the top of the head. "Okay. I'm going to go put the groceries up." 

Haru nodded and went back to humming.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know either.


End file.
